Face Down
by mystery555
Summary: A boyfriend is suppose to be loving and caring right? Then how come Mikan's boyfriend Reo is nothing but an abusive playboy jerk? She never gets to talk to boys and know much about male idols thanks to him. Things are about to get real when the band Crimson Fever transfers to her school. Based on the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuits Appararus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I'm suppose to be working on my other two stories, but this story just came to my mind and I had to write it before I forgot the plot. Usually when I think of a new fanfic, I prevent myself from publishing it until I'm done with one of my stories. As you can see though, I couldn't control myself this time and HAD to type it. I might not update it as much as my other stories though. I just want to finish them so I can type other stories. I thought of this story when listening to the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuits Apparatus. LISTEN TO THE SONG!Anyway here are the characters.**

**Natsume Hyuuga- A world-famous rock star that's in the band Crimson Fever. He's the lead singer and guitarist. 17 years old and is an 11th grader. Has inky black hair and beautiful deep, ruby-red eyes.**

**Mikan Sakura- A girl who has a possessive boyfriend that barely lets her out of his sight. Her boyfriend is abusive to her and always breaks her heart. She can't break up with him though because she is scared of what will happen if she does. 16 years old and is an 11th grader. Has long shiny light brown hair that sometimes looks dirty blonde and hazel eyes that are mostly green.**

**Ruka Nogi- A famous band member in Crimson Fever. He's play the bass guitar and is one of Natsume's best friend. He has light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.**

**Hotaru Imai- Mikan's best friend and is always there when Mikan needs her even though she doesn't admit it out loud. She is cold to others but deep down she cares for certain people that are her friends. She is cousins with Reo Mouri,Mikan's boyfriend,but truly despises him for hurting Mikan both emotianally and physically. She is 16 and an 11th grader. She has raven black hair and amethyst eyes.**

**Reo Mouri- Mikan's boyfriend. He always breaks her heart by cheating on her and always being cruel to her. She can't break up with him because he always threatens her. He doesn't let Mikan talk to boys and fawn over idols. He has orange-red hair and dark amethyst eyes.**

**Kokoro (Koko) Yome- Twin of Kistuneme and is the drummer of the band Crimson Fever. He is one of Natsume's best friends. He is Mikan's cousin but doesn't know anything about her boyfriend. He's a joker and loves to play pranks but if you mess with Mikan, he becomes this over-protective brother she never had. 17 years old and is an 11th grader. Dirty blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes.**

**Kistuneme (Kitsu) Yome- Twin of Koko and is the third guitarist of the band Crimson Fever. He is one of Natsume's best friends and Mikan's cousin. He's 17 years old and an 11th grader. He's a jokester and pranker. He has dirty blonde hair and fox-like, chocolate-brown eyes.**

**Anna Umenomiya- One of Mikan's best friends and tries her best to help her in the times Reo loses control. Is cousins with Nonoko and is 16 years old and an 11th grader. She has bubble gum pink hair and crystal blue eyes.**

**Nonoko Ogasawara- One of Mikan's best friends and also tries to help her when Reo loses control. She's cousins with Anna and is a 16 year old 11th grader. She has midnight blue hair and crystal blue eyes.**

**Yuu Tobita- A kind-hearted guy that's plays the keyboard for the Crimson Fever. He is one of Natsumes's best friends. He's a 17 year old and an 11th grader. He has dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes.**

**Sumire Shouda-One of Mikan's best friend and is often called Permy. She's 16 and is in 11th grade. She has curly forest green hair and dark green eyes to match.**

**Tsubasa Andou- A playboy guy that is one of Natsume's best friends. He's the second guitarist in Crimson Fever and sometimes play acoustic. He's 18 and is an 11th grader due to him repeating a grade. Has midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes. He also has a star tattoo under his left eye.**

**Misaki Harada- One of Mikan's best friends even though she is older by a year. She tries to help Mikan when Reo becomes a jerk. She is 18 but an 11th grader because she once got suspended for a month for beating up a guy. That caused her to not be in school for more than 18 day causing her to repeat a grade. She has Carmine hair and hot pink eyes.**

**That's all the important characters.:) Enjoy!**

**I started typing this chapter on 1-11-13**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"You bitch!"He screamed slapping me across the face leaving it a sore, stinging feeling. "Are you cheating on me?!"

"N-no Reo. I was just giving him the homework Misaki-sensei told me to-"I tried to say but was interpreted by a slap across the face.

"I don't want to see you talking to him again!"He yells again before giving me one last slap and leaving me there against the wall behind the school as he walks to his next class.

I'm tired of this. Acting like his personal slave. All he does is abuse and hurt me. He tells me not to talk to any guy when he practically flirts with girls right in front of me! One time I confronted him, it didn't end well.

I probably should go to my next class. I walk into the building and down the corridor to my math class. As I stumble in, everyone including the teacher Jinno-sensei looks at me but said nothing. They couldn't. They all knew what was happening but I told them not to tell anyone. One teacher tried to help me, she was never seen again. If you're wondering about my parents, they're almost never home. Always at work. When I get home from school, they're not there and come home when I'm asleep. When I wake up, they're already at work. On weekends and day offs I have to go over to Reo's house. This causes them to not know about his abusiveness because when I do see them which is 2 hours a week, I have makeup on that covers the cuts and bruises.

I walk into class as Jinno-sensei marks me present. He knew I was getting beaten so he didn't want to mark me late because I didn't want to intentionally.

"Baka, are you alright? What did my idiot cousin do this time."My best friend Hotaru said as I sit down in the behind her.

I gave her a small, sad smile.

"I'll tell you after class. Kay?" I ask her not wanting to think about it now.

"Okay"She says as she turns back to face the front.

When will this end? I silently ask myself.

* * *

**_The next day_**

**Natsume's POV**

I can't believe that I had to wake up early for this. I can't believe I have to go back to school and it's in another town! I turn on the radio in the limo and hear one of my band's songs turn on.

**(I don't own this song! All rights go to the original singers The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**_They say that life would be it's hardest in your teenage years_**  
**_Well, some of what they say is really true_**  
**_They say that life will come and find you when your heart is new_**  
**_I don't believe it from the mouths of fools_**

**_So hang on, hang on_**

**_We got a million different ways to see our emotions_**  
**_We got a million different ways to trick our heads to bring us down_**  
**_We got a million different colors to see in the ocean_**  
**_But every time I analyze it plays a trick upon my eyes I'm lost_**  
**_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_**  
**_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_**

**_Living in a world that only takes from you_**  
**_Makes you want to give in and give up (Don't give up)_**  
**_But soon you realize that you are not alone_**  
**_Innocence disguises what you love_**  
**_So do what you love_**

**_We got a million different ways to see our emotions_**  
**_We got a million different ways to trick our heads to bring us down_**  
**_We got a million different colors to see in the ocean_**  
**_But every time I analyze it plays a trick upon my eyes I'm lost_**  
**_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_**  
**_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_**

**_Hold on to the things that keep you young_**  
**_Nothing lasts forever, gone is gone ('Til we find our way)_**  
**_Don't be so hard on yourself_**  
**_There will always be a chance to make it better_**  
**_Things will get better_**

**_We got a million different ways to see our emotions_**  
**_We got a million different ways to trick our heads to bring us down_**  
**_We got a million different colors to see in the ocean_**  
**_But every time I analyze it plays a trick upon my eyes I'm lost_**  
**_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_**  
**_I'm finding my way back to my dreams (Whoa)_**

**_I'm finding my way back to my dreams_**  
**_Back to my dreams_**

_ And that was Crimson Fever with their latest song Salvation! Wow another great song. Their songs never get old-_

The radio turned off.

"Yo Ruka, why'd you turn the radio off?"I ask.

"Well 1 We sang that song. You're ego needs to shrink a little because we aren't the best band in the world. 2 we're at the school."He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Our band tops every other. It made it to number one on the charts."I said back."Lets just get out, my back's tired from the ride all the way from Tokyo."

"Okay fine, let's get out."He said knowing that this conversation wouldn't go anywhere.

Everyone got out of the limo and by everyone I mean me whole band including the manager. My band consists of 6 people. Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Tsubasa, and me. Our manager Persona walks towards the building.

"Come on, I need to check you guys in since it's your first day. After you get your schedule, go to your class and I don't want you skipping unless it relates to the band."He says."Remember to be careful with the fangirls."

We quickly followed him not wanting to face the consequences of not listening to him.

"Finally, we're home Koko!"Kitsu said to his twin.

"I know right! We can finally meet up with Mi-chan! I haven't seen her since Jii-chan passed away."Koko said. I wonder who this Mi-chan is considering the fact that Koko and Kitsu don't talk about girls. I also remember when Koko and Kitsu took a month break 3 years ago due to their grandfather's death.

"You guys need to hurry up. I need you in class now."Persona said as he noticed our slow pace. Time for hell.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I was leaning against the wall behind the school again. Reo called, the only thing is that I don't know what I did wrong.

"Mikan, there you are."Reo said showing me one of his smiles. A long time ago I would've fallen for that smile, only now it terrifies and disgusts me.

"Yes Reo? Why did you call me?"I ask with a smile.

"Do I need a reason to visit my beautiful girlfriend?"He asks. He must be happy, but yes he always has a reason.

"If it's you then yes."I unconsciously said.

His happiness slowly dispersed to anger.

"What was that?!"He ask me as he grabbed my hair.

"I-I was just kidding! It was a joke!"I yell trying to convince him. Luckily he let go off my hair.

"I wanted to tell you something."He said once he let go. I can tell he's still angry.

"And what's that."I asks curiously.

"I'm going to America for a month to visit my aunt."He said.

"Oh."I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back and I won't repeat a grade because I'll be studying there until I come back."He said.

"Okay."I said.

"Aren't you going to say you'll miss me?"He asked his voice dripping with menace and anger. Before I answer back, he slapped me hard across the face. Tears started spilling out of my eyes. He quickly kiss me but when he noticed that I wasn't kissing back, he grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard. I'm going to be expecting a bruise there. Reo shoved his tongue into my mouth getting me more disgusted due to the fact that he also put his hand under my shirt and bra.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of torture he pulled away.

"Remember I love you. Don't you dare try to cheat on me while I'm away. I'm making Imai in charge of watching you."He says as he throws me against the wall and walked away. I felt like a doll. Always played with then thrown away but later picked back up to play with again and the cycle repeats.

I quickly picked myself up and made my way to my English class. It's my favorite considering that the teacher Narumi teaches it. He's like a second father to me.

I walk into the room emotionlessly. Everyone turned their attention from the front of the classroom to me. Including the people up front. They must be new students.

"Ah Mikan there you are!"Narumi-sensei said as he quickly marked me present."We have new students. They're from the band Crimson Fever. Can you guys introduce yourself?"Narumi asked as he turned his attention from me to the boys.

They're from a band. Well how would I know. I'm only allowed to listen to female idols thanks to my oh-so-caring boyfriend. Please make a note to sarcasm.

The boys seemed surprised that Narumi-sensei asked them that considering the fact that almost everyone knows them. Before the boys could introduce themselves, two of the boys interrupted.

"MIKAN-CHAN!"They yelled as they tackled me with a hug. Ouch. That hurts, but I can't believe it! My favorite cousins are right in front of me! Before I could hug back I saw Reo from the window probably passing by. He looked at me with a glare. My eyes widened. Great, just when I thought I was done with talking to him for now. Well, to get beat up less I probably should push them off me.

"Get off me right now idiots."I say as I pushed them off and greeting them with a glare.

They seemed surprised. I mean who wouldn't? I'm apparently the 'sunshine' of the family.

"Ahem. Can you guys please introduce yourselves now."Narumi said as I walked towards my seat.

"Oh right well I'm Kokoro Yome from the band Crimson Fever. Call me Koko."Koko said. "And I'm Kistuneme Yome but call me Kitsu, I'm also from Crimson Fever."Kistu said as a bunch of fangirls screamed and had hearts in their eyes.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou. Also from the band Crimson Fever."The blue-haired guy said.

"I'm Yuu Tobita and I'm also in the band Crimson Fever."A dirty blonde with glasses said.

"I'm Ruka Nogi and for those of you that don't know, I'm in Crimson Fever."A blonde said with a kind smile.

"Natsume Hyuuga. For those idiots that don't know, I'm the lead singer in the band Crimson Fever."The guy with crimson eyes said. Wow, talk about arrogant.

Each time a guy introduced themself, fangirls screamed louder. This Hyuuga guy got the loudest screams.

"Tsubasa your partner is Misaki, the girl with carmine hair. Yuu, your partner is Sumire, the girl with permy hair. Koko your partner is Anna the pinkette. Kitsu, your parnter is the blue headed girl named Nonoko. Ruka, your partner is Hotaru the scary one with purple eyes. Natsume your partner is Mikan, the one that walked in a few minutes ago. Sit next to your partners. To celebrate the arrival of our new students, free period!"Narumi said as he pranced out of the room making me sigh. Yeah he's like my second father, but sometimes he acts to gay.

The new students walked to their designated seats and everyone but me and their partners. They walked up to me.

"Mikan! Did he do it again?"Misaki asked.

"Yes and unfortunantly he saw Koko and Kitsu hug me."I said with a frown."I have to explain to him that they're my cousins but knowing him, he's going to beat me up anyway."I said as I slumped into my chair.

"B-but you just came back from visiting him!"Exclaimed Anna causing the class to look over at us. The part that makes me mad is that most of them had pity all over their faces. They all understood what Anna meant. Well all except the new kids.

"Anna shh! I'm going or it'll be an even more painful beating if he waits."I tell them.

"Okay but at least let us go with you."Nonoko said.

"Yeah!He can't hurt you if we're with you."Misaki said."He wouldn't even try if Horatu and I'm there."She continued.

Yup that's right. Reo only has one weakness. He's scared of Hotaru and Misaki. They are the toughest in the school. Reo's scared of Hotaru because Hotaru's well, Hotaru. She didn't get dubbed the ice queen for nothing. Even though they're cousins, they're not at all close. He's scared of Misaki because she really is strong. She always picks fights and is the captain of the wrestling team. Well was. She quit because it bored her.

"Okay fine."I said knowing I can't win this battle.

We got up and walked towards the door.

We walked behind the school and sure enough, Reo was there.

"You bit-"He didn't finish because he saw that my friends were with me. So he just glared.

"Reo! They're my cousins and I haven't seen them in 3 years so they hugged me! I told them to get off me though and pushed them away."I said trying to reassure him.

"I know for a fact that I can't leave you alone without you cheating on me. So I'm going to put a few of my friends in charge of watching you."Reo said angerly.

"Mouri. I'm positive that your friends are going to try to rape her. Every time your friends are with you and Mikan they look as if they want to pounce her."Hotaru said causing Reo to growl.

"Fine, then you better watch her Imai."He said as he walks away. Remember, I said that they aren't that close.

"Hey Hotaru, why did Reo ask you to watch her? You guys don't get along and you hate him."Nonoko asks.

"That baka thinks that I'd choose family over her. Mikan is my family more than him. All of you guys are like my sisters."Hotaru said letting out a rare smile.

"Awww!"All of us said as we went in to tackle Hotaru with a hug. I think that we were hugging too hard because she lost her patience.

"When are you guys gonna let go of me!"She yells making us laugh. I'm so happy Reo won't be here for a while. I can finally live the life I never got to for 3 years.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

We were led into a classroom by some gay freak named Narumi. He was in the middle of introducing us when a girl who looked beaten up staggered in. I wonder what happened to her. What made me wonder more is when Koko and Kitsu attacked her with a hug. Something tells me that she's the 'Mi-chan' they were talking about.

What made me more surprised is that she pushed them away and acted cold towards them. It not only shocked me, but shocked them too.

After we introduced ourselves to the class, Narumi told us where our seats are and who's are partner. I got that girl they call Mikan.

Just as we sat in our seats people started crowding us. When her pink haired friend name Anna, who also happened to be Koko's partner, said something about visiting someone, everyone turned to face them. They all had pity on their faces. After they talked for a while, I noticed that the Mikan girl and her friends started slipping out of the classroom. Tch aren't they suppose to be our partners?

"Um can you guys please give us some space."Yuu politely asked causing girls to have hearts in their eyes and guys to look at him in awe. Nevertheless, they obeyed and went back to their seats still staring at us. Luckily, we all sat close to each other so we can talk in private. Ruka sat in front of me, Koko sat next to me, Kitsu sat in front on him, Tsubasa sitting behind me, and Yuu sitting behind Koko.

"So who's that weird chick?"I ask Koko and Kitsu who had this gloomy look on their face and this sad aura.

"Oh Mikan? She's our cousin."Koko said.

"Yeah I wonder what happened to her. She's use to be so sweet and greet us back whenever we saw each other."Kitsu said.

"Maybe she's on her period?"I suggested causing the group to laugh.

Maybe this school won't be so bad. I mean, I already found someone interesting.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote out of all three of my stories. Including one of my stories I made last year but deleted it due to the fact that I didn't know how to continue it. I'll beat that soon! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!OMG I love you guys! I got 16 reviews after one chapter! This has never happened before with my other stories!:) BTW I would've updated earlier but I got sick and had to make up a lot of work. Then my computer stopped working. (I typed it on my iPad though) Sorry I would've updated the day after I first published this story. It took me long to make this chapter though.**

**yunaaizawa- Thank you! Don't worry, you'll find out soon.**

**Guest (there was four of you guys so I'm gonna write your review then my response to it.)**

_**I loved it and I would appreciate it if you made 2 more chapters thank you very much.**_

**Thank you! Here's another chapter! I plan to update again like next week unless I got a major project due since report cards are coming out soon.**

**Rambo1337-¡Gracias! Espero que usted guarda en el apoyo a mi historia. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. *Thank you! I hope you keep on supporting my story. I'm glad you liked it.***

**Guest (the other one the posted a review)**

_**Update please this is one of the best fanfictions i read it really interesting**_

**Thank you! Here's the update you wanted. I hope you enjoy it.**

**luvsko35-Aww that so sweet! Thank you and your review made me want to update the story sooner. I started it the day I published it but decided to post it today. So it's for you since you might not be able to read it because of school. BTW this story will be updated every Friday or Saturday so you might be able to read it then.**

**RockingAngels-lol don't worry it MIGHT get better for her.**

**ShyLilNugget-Thank you here's another update.:)**

**Cindy-Thanks a bunch here's another chapter. :D**

**Guest(another one)**

_**this is good please**_** continue**

**Thank you! Don't worry, I'm continuing it.**

**thatBritishgurl-Thank you! I appreciate it! :)**

**susanna (there are 2 of you)**

_**Plzz write more I love it**_

**Thank you! Here's some more and remember to stay tune every Friday or Saturday for an update.**

**My Fearless Imagination-OMG thank you sf much! I like your stories too!:)**

**lucyknight13-See I'm updating :) I just had to make up work so I was busy this weekend. Anyway, thanks!**

**susannna (the other one)**

_**Please write more of this story I love this**_** one:D**

**Thank you!:) Another chappy yay!**

**xMikanNatsumex-IKR! and thank you here's an update :)**

**Guest (the last one)**

**_awsome and I loved reo at first until he became the bad guy in Gakuen Alice then I hated him ;-)wink )( ()_**

**Thank you and I understand how you feel. :)**

**I started this chapter on 1-11-14 10:34 pm and it will be posted on 1-24-14**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THE STORY!**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

After the fit of giggles we had, we walked to our second period class because the bell rang. We had all of our classes together so it was great when we needed to find partners. Hotaru and me, Misaki and Sumire, and Anna and Nonoko.

When we walked in everyone was staring at us. Probably due to the fact that I was smiling at laughing-which by the way is rare- and that I was on time for a class.

"HELLO PEOPLE!"I say with my childish behavior and giggled. Everyone was shocked by it. All except the Koko and Kitsu who seem to have this period with me along with their band mates.

"Mikan!You seem happier then before."Kitsu happily exclaimed.

"Natsume you were right! She must be on her period!"Koko said causing my mood to get angry. The room's temperature dropped and had an icy feel to it.

"What did you just say?"I asked in a calm, yet scary voice as I clutched my hand.

"N-nothing! Natsume said it!"Koko said as he hid behind the said person.

"Got something to say Hyuuga?"I ask with a menacing glare.

"Nothing much...Polka."He said with a daring smirk on his face.

"Polka?"I ask until a sudden wave of realization hit me.

_Polka ...Polka... Polka_

"Polka-dots!?YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"I yelled at him.

Before he could reply, the door swung open and the room got colder.

"Mikan."The person said sending chills down my spine and not the good kind.

"R-Reo!"I said with wide eyes while the new students looked in confusion at my sudden change of attitude. How could I have been so stupid?! I forgot that Reo's in my 2nd and 8th period!

"Come over here."He says.

When I walk over he bends down and whispers something to me.

"Did you forget I have this class with you? You're already planning on cheating with me aren't you."

"N-no Reo! It's not like that at all! That pervert just peaked at my underwear."I say to him hoping that he will believe me. Luckily he did because his face twisted in anger, but not to me. He gently kissed my forehead even though I knew it was an act. He then turned around and walked up to Natsume and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to lay off of other people's girlfriends?!"Reo hissed.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'd listen."He says with a smirk.

Reo was beyond mad. Beyond furious. He was enraged and when he's enrage, I always end up hurt. Always. Even if I didn't do it, he needs something to blame.

"Mikan! Come here, we're leaving!"He yelled facing me.

"But class is starting soon and-"I didn't get to finish because he interrupted me.

"NOW!"He yelled making me whimper and run to his side. We were going out the door and I looked at my friends.

Help me I mouthed.

Everyone had pity in their eyes, but no one helped. We were about to leave when someone interrupted.

"Where are you taking her?"Asked Koko. He tends to act like an over-protective brother when he wants to.

"None of your bussiness _Yome_." He said as he spat the name Yome as if it was some vile thing.

And with that, I got led behind the school. We all know what comes next. Abuse, then a make-out session to apologize, then another abuse like throwing me somewhere and walking away.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I knew it was weird when Mikan came into the room looking ecstatic. She probably didn't notice but she was jumping up and down when greeting everyone. I'm probably the only one who saw a flash of polka dot underwear for one second. It was too quick for a normal person to know what it was and was pattern it was. However, don't underestimate me.

Polka and I were fighting but before I could retort back, someone interrupted by speaking up.

"Mikan."It said. I turn to see a guy with orange fire hair that resembles fire and deep, dark, purple eyes. They were filled with menace.

"R-Reo!"She exclaimed her wide eyes filled with fear. Everyone around us noticed to and were scared. I think some nerd also peed his pants.

Mikan walked over to Reo and they whispered things to each other. Next thing I know, his fist clutches the collar of my shirt.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to lay off of other people's girlfriends?!"Reo hissed. Well I'm not really that surprised that Mikan has a boyfriend, but something about this boy is off.

"Yeah, but it's not like I'd listen."I says with a smirk. I needed this dude to know who's boss.

After that he angrily let go with me and exited out of the room with Mikan. She tried to protest, but it just caused him to yell at her. She turned and mouthed 'help me' to her friends, but before they could do anything Koko spoke.

"Where are you taking her?"He asked.

"None of your business _Yome_." Reo replied.

After that he left with Mikan before her friends could follow her. Koko, looking like he just lost the lottery, came up to us.

"Kitsu, did you see that? Something's off about that guy and it gives me the creeps."He said turning to Kitsu.

"Yeah, I know right! First Mikan's all mad, next thing you know she's trembling with fear."Kitsu replied back.

"You guys should investigate. While your at it, I might as well get some girl to play with."Tsubasa said. Did I mention he's a playboy? Well I am too, but he's a bigger playboy then me.

"You know, your partner is kinda hot. She doesn't look like my type though."I tell him.

"You mean the crazy chick?"Tsubasa said motioning to the girl who's name I think is Misaki trying to run out the door only to be stopped by Ruka's partner hitting her with a gun-like contraption.

"No thank you. I mean, I might play with her a little but possibly break-up with her after like an hour."He said. See that's the thing with Tsubasa. He breaks up with girls after a few hours whereas I break up with them after 2-3 days.

"Whatever man. It's none of my business."I said to him.

Just like it's none of my business about Mikan. I should just forget about her, after all she's taken. No fun in playing with a taken girl when her boyfriend is crazy and has a bad temper.

**Misaki's POV**

"Hotaru let go! We need to save Mikan!"I scream at Mikan's suppose to be 'best friend till the very end'. Why won't they let me help her? She's gonna get beaten up again!

"Baka! Don't you know it'll be even more painful if you go?! Reo will just hit her more painfully when he gets the chance to be with her alone. Trust me, I know my bastard of a cousin."Hotaru said with a little bit of anger on her face.

"Hotaru, it's just gonna get worst!"I say flailing my arms in the arm like a maniac. I don't care who sees and what they think, I need to save Mikan! She's also my best friend.

_Baka Baka Baka_

"Ouch!"I say as I get up from the floor and rub the bump forming on my head.

"Misaki, please relax. Your causing a commotion and the last thing Mikan wants is everyone running to her side showing her pity. She hates pity!"Nonoko said to me.

"Yeah, plus she said one time that she doesn't want her cousins to find out about what Reo does to her. We have to help her keep it a secret or something bad will happen to them because they will try and stop him. You know how Reo somehow makes people disappear."Anna said. That's right, Mikan's cousins are those goofballs in the band Crimson Fever. How can such a sweet, funny, childish girl be related to complete morons who are probably attention seeking brats. I always thought that celebrities were snobbish brats and players.

"Fine, but this isn't over!"I said sitting down in my seat just in time because Misaki-sensei came in to teach science.

**Mikan's POV**

Okay, he went to far this time. I'm fricken bleeding! At least he told me he loves me, I believe deep down that that's true.

I limped to my science class but before entering I realized something. Koko and Kitsu are in that class! They surely would question me, but I need to go in. If I don't, then Misaki-sensei might go to the principal and Reo will be suspended. That will just make things worse.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I patiently sat outside the door and waited for it to open. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing Mochu, the kid who sits in the seat closest to the door.

The way he looked at me. Ugh. Pity. Everyone looks that way to me!

I tried my best not to limp, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh Mikan, there you are."Misaki-sensei said as he marks me present."Read pages 53-55 in your science textbooks. I'm going to give the attendance to the secretary. I'll be right back."

Knowing Misaki-sensei, the pages in the textbook aren't important but he needed something to keep us busy.

As he left, I turn to my seat to see that Natsume was sitting next to it. What a surprise. Cue the eye roll.

"Hey Polka, why are you bleeding?"He asks giving me a suspicious look.

"Um, I fell down the stairs?"I say. It turned out more like a question.

"Stop lying. Wasn't your boyfriend with you?"He asks. Oh crap, he's onto me!

"Um, he was but he had to go. He's skipping class but he'll be back for 8th period."I say. Of course he will. I'm in that class.

Before he could say anymore, Misaki came back and the lesson proceeded as if I never left.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

That girl, the one that's the devil twins' cousin, she's...weird. I don't mean that in a bad way I just mean that she's secretive and mysterious. Like the fact that she was perfectly fine before and now she's all busted up and bleeding.

I was sitting in my desk with a manga book on my face while Misaki-sensei was talking about the process of mitosis. After a while he stopped and was a bit worried. I picked up my manga book to take a look at him and trailed his eyes which landed on Polka. She seemed to look uncomfortable with her injuries.

"Hyuuga-san, can you please take Mikan-chan to the nurse?"He asked politely.

"And why me?"I asked kind of pissed off at the fact that I have to get up and help a girl get to the nurses office which happens to be on the other side of the building-and let me tell you, this building is anything but small. It's the size of 20 stadiums. Maybe even bigger.

"Because you're the closest to her."Misaki-sensei said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I grunted.

"Fine"I mumbled as I got up and grabbed her arm making her flinch.

"Ouch. Be careful!"Mikan yelled. Wow, she doesn't have the strength to walk, but she sure can yell.

"Quit whining. Let's go."I simply say to her as I turn my back around and motioned for her to climb on.

"Get on."I said to her seeing that she wouldn't budge.

"No."She sternly said.

"I said. Get. On!" I hissed to her while throwing a glare which seemed to get her to her senses because fear was embedded in her eyes.

"Okay okay, no need to be pushy I'm getting on."She said and gently secured herself onto my back like a koala. Surprisingly, she was lighter than I expected considering the fact that Koko and Kitsu told stories about her being a pig when it comes to food.

Before we walk out I can see some female classmates glaring at her while others had hearts in their eyes while saying things like _'He's so prince-like'_ or _'They look so cute together'. _Well, not including her stoic and crazy friends that are Ruka and Tsubasa's partners. Her other three friends surprisingly found it cute.

We silently walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. It seemed like no one was going to talk anytime soon so I decided to spark up a conversation. Not one that required me talking much though.

"How do you get this hurt by falling down the stairs? Are you really that stupid?"I ask the girl who seemed stultified by the silence as much as I was. My sudden talking seemed to have perked her up a bit.

"Hey! That's mean! I was holding some things and fell down on something. I don't know what is was though."She said defending herself.

"So your basically stupid not to watch your step on the stairs."I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Yup-wait what?No!"She yelled giving my ears an unexplainable pain.

"Whatever you say Polka."I said back to her the smirk never leaving my face. Man it's really fun to tease her.

Before she could say anything else, we got to the nurse's office. I slowly opened the door and looked inside. No one was there so I gently put Mikan down on the exam table. She looked really cute actually. With her long blondish brown hair that seemed to cascade down her shoulders and her shining hazel eyes that had a glint of questioning in her eyes. Wow sh-wait a minute. I just met this chick, how can I already like her. You know what, I must be sick. I might as well talk to the nurse too.

"Hey, Hyuuga-"Mikan started but I cut her off.

"Natsume."I said.

"What?"She asks obviously not getting the message.

"Call me Natsume. Hyuuga makes me seem like an old man."I said hoping I wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Oh, okay. Natsume, why are you still here?"She asks with the same glint in her eyes.

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"I ask her with an annoyed voice because I really didn't want to tell her.

"Hump! I just wanted to know. You can go if you want."She said crossing her slim pale arms and pouting her rosy pink lips. She looks cuter now for some odd reason.

I was just about to say something when the nurse came in.

"Oh, Mikan you're here again. I didn't expect you to come back this soon. Was is Reo again?"Asked the nurse.

Before she could answer, I stepped in because I obviously was confused.

"What do you mean 'was it Reo'? What does he have to do with this and why is Mikan always here?"I ask trying to uncover this mystery.

* * *

**So...how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW! I plan on updating every Friday or Saturday (it depends when I have the time) Anyway remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yay 6 reviews! I'm happy I have great supporters in this story :) Now, as said I'm updating this story on a Friday. Hope you enjoy it :) but first here's the responses for my reviewers.**

**ShyLilNugget- Thanks person :) I feel hyped up! Here's an update :D BTW you seem nice **

**My Fearless Imagination- I like your review ;) I thought it was nice and gave me confidence for this chapter :D you also seem like a nice person.**

**michan-natsu- Don't worry, I won't stop the story and sorry for the cliffy. Here's a chapter though :) Hope you enjoy and you seem nice too.:) please keep supporting my story!**

**AnimeMango-Haha, I always love your reviews!:) I'm sure you reviewed on my other stories and I always loved reading them. You seem like a nice person too along with the others above you.**

**luvsko35- Thank you!:) I'll update on Friday next week. BTW you're a nice person. From the PMs we had I could tell.**

**lucyknight13-haha here's the update :) We PMed a lot and from the PMs I can tell you're a nice person.**

**Cindy- Thank you!You're a sweet person. :) And I will update every Friday or Saturday if nothing important comes up or I'm on vacation. **

**You people are sweet :) I'm glad I have amazing supporters like you!**

**Started this chapter on 1/24/14 and it will be posted on 1/31/14**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last time**

"What do you mean 'was it Reo'? What does he have to do with this and why is Mikan always here?"I ask trying to uncover this mystery.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"I-I um... What do you mean?"I ask trying my best to act dumb. It didn't work considering the fact that I'm the worse liar in the world.

"You and I both know what I mean."Natsume says while giving an intimidating glare.

"Oh about what Serina-sensei said?"I ask acting like I finally understand.

"No shit Sherlock."He shoots back.

"Oh well, I come here a lot because whenever Reo and I depart, I always get hurt for some reason...but it's not Reo!"I say quickly adding the 'it's not Reo' part.

"Yeah yeah whatever."He says but continues to look at me with a suspicious look. This seems weird. Why would he give up so easily?

"Mikan, how about you lie down while I wrap up your wounds. Then you should rest a bit. I'll wake you up when it's lunch time. It's 4th period for you right?"The nurse asks me.

"Yes Serina-sensei. Thank you."I say ignoring Natsume and giving her a huge smile. Serina-sensei was always there for me when I was hurt. She's more of a motherly figure then my real mom.

After she cleaned me up and put bandages on me, I rested my aching head and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Hi, I'm Serina-sensei. You're Natsume Hyuuga right? My niece is a huge fan."The nurse said to me with a warm smile. She was actually kinda pretty for a nurse. She had golden blonde hair that stopped mid-back and had shining green eyes.

"Hn."I tell her.

"You could go back to class now. Unless you're also sick."Serina-sensei said as she gently put her hand on my forehead. She kinda reminded me of my mom.

"Actually, I do feel kinda weird. I've been having these weird thoughts and my face keeps turning red."I tell her.

"Really? How so?"She asks with concern.

"Well, I keep thinking of Mikan being cute or beautiful. My face also keeps turning red around her. Weird right?"I tell her. I actually don't know why I told her.

She squealed and had a happy face on.

"You're not sick idiot! You're in love!"She said flailing her arms in the air. Wow, she acts like a teenager.

"T-that's impossible."I say my face heating up a little. God I need to stop blushing, my reputation depended on it.

"Aww how cute! Your blushing!"Sh exclaims while pinching my cheeks. Yup, definitely like my mom.

"Stop it."I mumble as I slap her hand away. "Anyway, what's up with this Reo dude?"

Her face suddenly went from happy to depressing.

"It's not my position to say, but please look after Mikan."She says as she looks at me with pleading eyes. "Please she's like the daughter I never had."

Wait, this is strange. Why would she ask me that.

"Okay but how do I find out more about Reo?"I ask her.

"Well I can't tell you much, but just watch him. Not now though, he's going to go to America tomorrow so today is his last day but he'll be back soon. Until then, please befriend Mikan and make her comfortable around you."She says with begging in her voice.

"Okay I will."I tell her.

"Good and by the end of each week, please stop by and tell me how she's doing. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."She says with a smile.

"Alright."I say to her.

"You should go back to your class now. It's about to end and it's your first day. Wouldn't want you to miss your lessons on the first day."She says as she writes a pass for me to go back to class.

"Thank you. Bye."I say to her.

"Bye!"She says with a huge smile.

I walk towards my 3rd period class (since 2nd period ended a few seconds ago) only to be bombarded with questions from fangirls like _'what took so long?'_ or _'are you sick?'_ or my favorite _'What did Sakura do to you?!'_. I don't know why I like that one. Maybe because I wanted her to do something to me. Wait, I need to get rid of dirty thoughts about her. Maybe I should flirt with some of the girls.

I walk towards a girl with strawberry blonde hair that's a little passed her shoulders and icy blue eyes. True she's hot, but she's nothing compared to Mikan. Plus her face is caked with makeup and her outfit is too...revealing. She was wearing a hot pink tube top that showed too much cleavage and her pierced belly button with a matching mini skirt that barely covered her butt and tall stiletto heels. Shouldn't the teachers have said something about it? It seems too inappropriate, but in order to keep my image as a bad boy, I must flirt with her.

"Hey gorgeous."I say with my trademark smirk as I put an arm behind the wall behind her.

She giggles a cute _fake_ giggle that sickens me.

"Hey."She says in a seductive voice as she takes her fingers and graces them against my chest.

"How about we ditch class and head to a motel."She asks with hope swimming in her eyes. Wait did she does say what I think she said? Gross!

"Sorry babe, maybe next time. I'm not allowed to ditch class for a while."I tell her.

"Since when do you follow the rules."She asks as she trails her hands against my arms feeling the muscles.

"Since my manager threatened to kick me out of the band."I say to her with a smirk knowing she can't fight with that.

"Oh, okay. By the way, I'm Luna. Luna Koizumi."She says as she bats her eyelashes.

"Nice to meet you Luna."I said. "How about I make it up to you."

"Okay."She says with a sly smirk of her own. "How about a kiss."

I grunted. I was hoping she would just say a date but a kiss? No way. Someone help me! I don't want to kiss a mouth that was caked with hot pink lipstick.

Thankfully just before she kissed me, Ruka interrupted.

"Natsume, come on. The teachers coming."He tells me.

"Okay. Maybe next time babe."I say to her as I walk away leaving her with steam coming out of her ears.

The rest of the period was filled with boring, useless information that I already know about. Finally the bell rung and lunch started.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan, wake up."I heard a sweet voice saying. I looked up to see Serina-sensei gently shaking me. Besides her were Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey."I say getting up and putting my hand on my head which had a headache earlier.

"Mi-chan, it's lunch time lets go."Anna said with a smile.

"Yeah, we don't want to keep Hotaru, Misaki, and Permy waiting."Nonoko said.

"Especially Hotaru."Serina-sensei said as we all shuddered.

"Okay but can I stop by my locker to get the bentos I made since it's my turn to get lunch?"I ask though I already knew the answer.

"Okay sure."Anna said as we walked out of the nurse's office and towards my locker. We all had lockers next to each other. The locker pattern went like this. The locker to my right was Hotaru's while the locker to my left was empty. It use to be Reo's, but he asked to move his locker next to Luna Koizumi. I think it was because he wanted to flirt with her every single day even though he said that it was because my beauty distracted him and was making him late to his classes. Yeah right. Anyway, the locker next to Hotaru's is Nonoko. Then it was Anna's, then Sumire's. The last locker in the row was Misaki's.

I quickly turned the dial of my lock and opened my locker. I pulled out 6 bentos. Handing Anna and Nonoko their bento, we made our way outside towards the sakura tree we always eat under. Even in the winter.

When we went there, the sight made all three of us sweatdrop. The girls were there, but with the new students and it seemed that they were torturing each other. Hotaru was taking pictures of Ruka, probably for blackmail. Tsubasa was trying to flirt with Misaki, but failed miserably as she started to beat him up. (Nothing too serious though that he'd end up in the hospital. She doesn't want to get suspended again.) Kistu and Koko were bothering Sumire by pulling her curly hair and making fun of her as she yelled at them and bopped their heads together. Natsume-well he was just sitting down with his back against the trunk of the tree and eating his sandwich with a bored chibi look.

"H-hey guys."I said.

They all turned to me. "Hey Mikan." Then they continued what they were doing. Tired of the fighting, I decided to stop them.

I put two of my finger into my mouth and blew on it making an ear-piercing whistle noise.

"Shut up and stop fighting!"I yelled.

When they stopped what they were doing, I decided that it would be a good opportunity to talk.

"What are _they_ doing here?"I ask referring to the band members.

"Sorry Mikan, we tried to get them out since we were here first but they threatened to tell the principal and their manager."Sumire said.

"Yeah and we tried to drive them out."Misaki said.

"Correction. You did. I just wanted more money."Hotaru said as she continued taking a few more pictures of a blushing Ruka.

"Oh."I said as I glared at the red-eyed guy who acted like nothing was happening.

"Did you get the food."Hotaru asks as she puts down her camera and slips the memory card into her jean pocket.

"Yes."I said. "For Hotaru it's crab sushi with crab brains and rice on the side. There's also some tempura rolls with spicy mayo. For Misaki it's different sushi rolls with some onigiri. There's also a salad in there since you wanted to start eating healthy things."

"Thank you!"Misaki said interrupting my speech.

"For Permy, I got ramen noodles with egg and pork bits. I also prepared Gomaae for her. Anna has Beef yakiniku and mochi while Nonoko has sashimi and furikake. All of us have coffee jelly for desert."I continued.

"What did you get for yourself?"Anna politely asked.

"I have a few sushi rolls, sukiyaki, and sekihan."I tell her as I sit down on the grass.

"Oh sounds good."Nonoko said with a smile.

"Thanks."I said.

"Itadakimasu."We say before we eat. Well before they ate. My bento was snatched my from hand before I could take a bite. I turn my head to find the culprit being the pervert. He took a spoon and tried my sekihan.

"Hey get your own lunch!"I say to him.

"Not bad. I bet you didn't even make it."He said to me as he took a sushi roll and put it into his mouth.

Before I could reply, Koko butted in.

"Oh Mikan's a great cook! So she probably did make it. Right Mi-chan?"Koko said as he turns to me.

"Right and thank you Koko."I say with a smile. Reo's not here to see this anyway. He has 4th period with a bunch of pretty girls so he would never miss it. He missed it once though, but that was because the cheerleaders were having practice during that time so he wanted to watch.

"No problem Mi-chan!"He said with a smile of his own.

I took my bento back and started eating my lunch fast. I love eating. Hehehe.

"Pig."I hear someone mutter causing me to get angry.

"What did you say?"I ask glaring at the red eyed guy.

"Pig. P-I-G pig. What are you going to do about it?"He replies with a glare just as scary as mine.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it."I say as I get up to punch him only to be hold back by Hotaru and Misaki.

"What are you doing?!"Someone yells.

I turn my head and my eyes widen.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Oooh cliffy! Guess who it is. So how was it? Was it Good? Bad? REVIEW!Yay I updated again! Sorry it's not as long as my other chapters. It's just that I have a project in school and once again I'm stuck doing all the work:( Wish me luck and plz remember to review and guess who the person is.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I forced my self to post this chapter for you guys as my valentines gift to you all. I know I didn't update last week but I have a good reasons why. 1.) I got my report card back and...it's not pretty. I mean yeah I have a lot of As but I got 3 Bs! :( My parents don't like Bs. 2.) I had *sniff sniff* testing :( but the good news is I got high scores on them :D 3.)My computer has a virus so I couldn't finish typing it last week. I was gonna type more but it's really hard to do that on my phone. So this is like half of what I meant to type. I've been PMing people and reading/reviewing stories on my phone. I'm using my phone to post this chapter so sorry if it's pretty...weird. It's hard to revise it on a phone. On to the reviews!**

**XxJMLxX- Thank you here's the chapter :)**

**Manga Ren- Same! It's a great song. :) Both versions.**

**michan-natsu-Thank you! Here's the chapter ;) you're welcome.**

**lucyknight13-Haha maybe it is :) but you already guessed it so sshhhh! Thanks.**

**cinnamon red eyes- Maybe :P You got to read to find out!**

**My Fearless Imagination- Thank you your reviews turned my bad day happy. :)**

**Rocking Angel- Haha thanks. :D**

**AnimeMango-Maybe :P You never know. You just gotta read to find out. Thanks for your review. :)**

**K-chan's Kisses- One of those guesses is correct. ;) And BTW thank you, your writing is talented too!:) and Same on the period jokes. I kinda find them funny but then again there are some guys that say those kinda stuff to the wrong girl. I gotta save some guy friends to from getting pounded and having their ears bleed too. (from the screaming)**

**Kagamin- O_O how-how did you? What!**

**Chad Soma-Thanks ;) Glad you like it!**

**ShyLilNugget-No problem and sorry for the wait :)**

**admiradora-Thank you :) / Gracias :)**

**BrunetteBeauty14- Maybe yes maybe no. Oh and thx :)**

**Started this chapter on 1/31/14 and will post it on 2/14/14**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Last Time**

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it."I say as I get up to punch him only to be hold back by Hotaru and Misaki.

"What are you doing?!"Someone yells.

I turn my head and my eyes widen.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Right in front of me is the sluttiest of the sluts. The dirtiest of the hoes. My arch rival.

I never liked her.

She's an attention seeker.

She thinks I deserve everything Reo gives me because I'm...useless.

Luna Koizumi.

"W-Why are you here?"I ask obviously scared. Of course I am, if I'm mean to her she'll tell Reo. She has affairs with him all the time. I know he's cheating on me with her for many reasons that I don't think I should point out now. If Reo finds out, he'll definitely give me the beating of the century.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here because my Natsume-sama promised me a kiss."She said like it was obvious. "I even skipped class with Reo for this."

Ouch that hurts. Even though I know it's true, she didn't have to say it aloud. It hurts me all over, probably more than physically. I still love him a little.

"Wait, what does Reo have to do with this?"Natsume asks. Why does he care?

"Nothing important baby."She says trying to be seductive as she seats herself onto Natsume's lap.

"Deals off. I don't kiss girls that try to steal other girl's boyfriends."He says as he pushes her off causing her to fall into a puddle of filthy mud.

"Ugh! Why are you like this? What did that bitch do to you?!"She exclaims pointing an accusing finger at me as if I committed many crimes.

"She did nothing. Like I said, I don't kiss girls that steal other's boyfriends."He said as he, along with Koko and Kitsu, glared at her."Come on guys we're leaving. You girls, you're coming with us because you're our partners."

"O-okay."I say agreeing since I was still upset about what Luna said. I quickly followed the boys with the girls on my tail leaving Luna in her muddy state.

Finally after some walking, Natsume turned to me and spoke.

"So that's whats up with you and Reo. He's cheating on you with that slut."He said in a blunt tone.

"W-What are you talking about?"I ask with wide eyes.

"Stop acting. I can see it in your eyes." He said with a menacing glare.

"Stop acting like you know me because you never will!"I yell at him as tears spill out of my eyes.

I quickly turn around and blindly ran away somewhere where I could think. Somewhere that I could feel that there's a person in the world that loves me aside from family. Somewhere where I can forget about the pain.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Baka Natsume! How am I suppose to get her to trust me if I keep chasing her away.

"Imai, where-"I started only to be cut off by Ruka's stoic partner.

"2044 yen"She said back. I give her a glare but she only returns it.

"Fine"I grunted as I pull out the money needed. **(2044 yen= $20 or ₤12.02)**

She greedily took the money with money signs in her eyes.

"She should be on the roof."She says as she counts the yen.

"Hn"I say as I walk towards the building.

"Wait, what are you going to do to her?"The crazy red-head asked.

"Just gonna talk to her Harada. Unless you want to tell me why she's like this."I ask her as I turn around to glare at her and the rest of her friends. The glare caused them to shiver, aside from Imai, but who can blame them. I'm known for my intimidating glares.

"O-okay, but you better not hurt her!"I heard Ogasawara (Kitsu's partner) say as I turn around.

I stayed quiet though and walked away. I could tell that they're worried about her.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I ran to the roof-my second favorite place after the sakura tree. When I got there I sat down in one of the corners and quietly sobbed. I wanted time on my own but it looks like Kami-sama didn't hear me out because I heard footsteps coming this way.

The door opened but my head was down on my knees with my arms covering it, so I couldn't see who it was.

"Hey, why're you crying?"I heard a soft voice say.

I look up and crimson eyes stared at my red, puffy hazel eyes that still has tears in them. I quickly look away because his eyes were so captivating. The last thing I want is to fall in love with some playboy while I still have a boyfriend.

Reo, he doesn't even act like a proper boyfriend. He cheats and abuses me while I cry myself to sleep each night. He doesn't even care what would happen to me. This made me cry even more.

I felt a soft, gentle hand caress my tears away. I open my eyes to see it was Natsume. Why is he still here? Why is he being gentle?

"Do you want to talk about it?"He sincerely asked.

I don't know what got into me, but the next thing I know my arms are wrapped around his neck and I'm sobbing every more.

"D-don't leave m-me!"I says between my sobs.

He must have been as surprised as I was but he hugged me back and gently whispered soothing words to me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."He whispered.

For once I felt loved and cared for. I know this feeling won't last, but I might as well enjoy it as I can.

* * *

**And SCENE!lol jkjk. I wanted to put a sweet moment in for valentine's day. Hope you enjoyed! Anyway how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!I hope you peeps enjoy your valentine's day. Put in your reviews if your going to do something cool or if something romantic happened to you, it might give me ideas. :) Anyway don't forget to review!**


End file.
